Duel Effort
by RedRose652
Summary: One case, two separate teams. Team Gibbs will be working with FBIs Team Hotch how much trouble can the two teams cause to their mentors and bosses while trying to hunt down a murder. Will contain SPANKING. If you do not like than I recommend a different story and not reading this one. (New chapter, Same Author explanation in author's note)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'll! RedRose65 here this is the 4th chapter to Dual Effort. Due to my last device just permanently turning off I lost all my work and it took me a few months before I got a new device. I had no intention of abandoning my story and glad I finally got the next chapter made. I am going to give a more thorough explanation on my profile. Sorry if I caused a inconvenience since others saved and everything that story I really am sorry and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

"Reid what in the world was that?" Hotch asked the lanky young man before him putting his hair behind his ear nervously Hotch didn't yell but whispered harshly since he wasn't too keen on trying to embarrass his team, even when in trouble.

Reid leaned against the hall wall and looked at Hotch as he answered "we were only doing a small prank that went bad but we were getting along. Wasn't that the point you know networking" he waved his hands about in a knowing gesture which had Hotch raising a eyebrow. Out of habit Reid tended to over talk and in a way try to explain why he shouldn't be in trouble not that it worked very much, it was a rare occurrence.

Hotch shook his head "Reid I'm glad you and Abby are getting along but you know the pranks aren't suppose to get that far out of hand the substance will go away I hope?" He asked uncertainly looking at his son. Reid nodded he might get away with it if he just kept his mouth shut "the skull from the skeleton also hit him in the head I saw blood I think something cut him I'm sorry" Reid got out in one breath. Reid also had this problem of ratting him self out when he was already in trouble he figured it was better than being found out some other way and he got in more trouble.

"Reid" Hotch said rubbing his forehead "we will deal with this when we get to the hotel" he sighed "you can go back in but no more pranks you or Morgan" he said sternly and Reid nodded as he ran into the lab. The rule was if blood got involved pranks were done for quite sometime before someone attempted it again and they were back at it. That had only happened one other time only it had been Morgan in his place and Reid in Rossi's only a little more blood.

Reid wandered back into the lab "Abs hallway please" Gibbs said coming in behind Reid she made it to the door when he talked to her in a hushed tone never really making it out into the hallway. She nodded and went back to where Reid had moved to and both sat on the bar stools heads going to hands.

Reid mumbled something into his hands that Abby barely caught but asked "what did you say?" with a definite tone of curiosity her head tilting to the side. "Nothing" Reid mumbled as he got up from the stool "have we found anything out" he asked pulling his light brown hair behind his ear. Abby got up to see if there had been any results come up "does this guy look familiar to you" Abby asked pointing at the screen while Reid came to stand next to her and looked almost annoyed at the picture on the screen. "Yes and no. We just recently got put on his case his mo has changed though if he's going after Marines" he said pulling his phone out to call and let the others know what they had found out.

"We know he is extremely as others would put it cocky" Reid said "he purposely will leave at least a tiny bit of evidence so we know he was there" he spoke quickly "what if he's not the only one?" Abby inquired causing Reid to pause it was a possibility "we will have to see the scene to be certain" Reid went on autopilot and left a highly amused Abby in the lab. She liked Reid, they may have got in trouble already but he was interesting and a little wound like her she found it intriguing as she sent the information to the bullpen.

Hotch ran his hands through his hair as they made it to the hotel. Hotch and Reid had taken a room, Rossi and Morgan shared one, while the girls took the last room. Upon finding nothing good to use at the scene other than to find it was the same cocky bastard the FBI have been chasing nothing else came up. Reid had already showered and sat on the chair in the room looking through Garrett Harts file in the hopes of something coming to him, since Hotch was not looking forward to the conversation coming up he to decided to shower and get ready to go down for the night.

Reid looked through the files until Hotch walked out of the bathroom setting it on the end table "sorry about Rossi's head both Abby and I apologized to him" he said messing with his hands apparently a piece of the skull had jabbed him and gotten stuck when it had made contact with Rossi's head. They had found that out after Rossi had gotten all the substance out of his hair some Dr. Mallard had insisted he let him patch it even though Rossi felt it was over kill. The elder man had been an immovable wall though on the topic and had gotten his way in the end. Rossi was almost uncertain to remove the small gauze patch the doctor had placed on his forehead not wanting to face the kind doctors wrath should he try, so he left it.

"He will be fine. Why such a wild prank normally your pranks are tamer in nature to what you pulled today?" Hotch asked, he had an inkling as to why but wanted to hear it from Reid, as he sat on the edge of his bed. Reid scratched the back of his neck as he embarrassedly told Hotch "I was kind of trying to impress Abby she's just really interesting even though we should have stuck with a "tamer" prank" Reid's hazel eyes met the floor as he went to stand in front of Hotch. "Also you might have been getting annoyed so I should have just stopped but I didn't and now we are here" he said not letting Hotch get a word in edgewise "Reid if I get to as you say annoyed with your guys pranks normally I just tell you to stop. Maybe I should have since you and Morgan seem to be at each other's throats lately" Hotch told him while Reid nodded they had in truth but it started with a innocent comment that escalated to pranks and snappiness.

"I thought the pranks would elevate some of the tension the last case and then this case has caused but as I told Morgan the last time blood got involved no more pranks for the time being and tone them down next time understood?" Hotch said is stern dad voice taking control now. Reid nodded and met Hotch aqua blue eyes "yes sir" he added vocally agreeing "alright come on kiddo" Hotch said wanting to get over with this as much as Reid did Reid willingly letting himself be put over Hotch's knees. Hotch quickly bared him and started the first circuit Reid jumped on the first sharp swat involuntary and was going to try and brave through it (his usual thought process when this happened) but like usual he gave in and started to squirm to get away almost instantly afterwards, he didn't care for looking tough during this, plus that usually just prolong it.

"Ow Hotch I'm sorry Ow I ...Ow won't let it ow get that far again!" Reid said when a particularly hard swat landed on his sit spot he buried his head in his arms as the second circuit of spanks came to an end and tears started to tinge at his eyes. After a couple seconds into the third round Reid stared openly cry feeling the guilt seep away and feel as if he can start over washed over him. Hotch normally never talked during the spanking usually only before as he stopped the spanking and rubbed Reid's back as he tried to calm down.

"You did great calm down Reid" he encouraged as Reid shakily got up and quickly put his pajama pants back on not giving Hotch time to act busy while Reid righted himself. He also never gave the older man a chance to comfort him first launching his way into Hotch's chest arms enveloping him with a small chuckle. After a few seconds they pulled apart "come on kid let's get you to bed" he said noticing the tiredness in his hazel eyes. Reid didn't even try to argue as he laid down in the bed and quickly jumped out covered in water down his front and Hotch sighed "get changed I'll be back" he said as he left the room he hadn't informed Morgan of the no pranks. He knocked on the door opposite of him and opened the door and popped his head in " Morgan no…" Morgan finished for him "pranks sorry I didn't know until I saw Rossi and had already done it" Hotch nodded and shut the door so Morgan could finish his show.

Reid stood uncertainly in the middle of the room as Hotch got in bed and pulled the blanket back a silent order to get in. Reid got in and buried himself with the blanket as hotch turned on a Syfy movie that both he and Reid would enjoy and fall asleep to as Reid got on his stomach and turned in the bed so he could watch the movie.

Gibbs put the dinner dishes away as he looked at his youngest girl who knew what was coming up and ducked her head "head up Abs" Gibbs gently but sternly ordered who lifted her head dark eyes meeting light eyes.

"What the hell was that today Abby. Your brother and sister just got in trouble for this exact thing not but a week and a half ago?" He said "well ya but I don't do them that often I didn't think it would matter" she said rather innocently while trying to use puppy eyes to the best of her ability. For some reason when Abby or Tim did puppy eyes Gibbs had a hard time fighting off the urge to not be stern. Gibbs shook his head and steeled his heart the best he could as he looked back at her "I said no more pranks I figured you knew that went toward you and your other siblings as well" he said crossing his arms "let's go to the couch" both went to the couch and she sat and listened to him lecture. "Not only that but you didn't even get one of your siblings who was your intended target?" Gibbs asked "uhh the hot muscley one uh Morgan" She said triumphantly remembering his name "why?" Gibbs asked "Reid mentioned it and you ruined the fun of pranks the last time we had them that I got to join in this time plus it was cool getting to know Reid" Abby said in one quick breath.

"Abby I am not against you getting to know Reid but when I said no pranks that meant no pranks which I will be informing all of your siblings since that seems required" he said raising a knowing eyebrow Abby blushing slightly in embarrassment but not willing to agree that she knew better. "Also no more of whatever that stuff was that you dropped on Rossi's head" he said "and make sure whatever you having jumping at someone doesn't break or hit them" he said referring to the skeleton incident. Gibbs wasn't stupid he knew at some point the pranks will pick up again as long as safe and not overly often he would allow it.

Abby nodded as she knew what was next and not like being placed she quickly placed herself over Gibbs knees and his hand smacked her backside hard she made no vocal noises at first she hated when she got spanked. He kept spanking for a few minutes and then lifted her skirt and lowered her panties about the third volley of swats she started to kick her legs to elevate the pain hating how thorough he was and started to cry by the fourth circuit Gibbs stopped when he knew she had had a enough and quickly pulled up her panties and sat her in his lap as he rubbed her back and hugged her while she made mumbled apologies into his shirt. Even though Gibbs didn't like apologies he let it go when the "kids" did it like this since it was a normal reaction. Soon the young goth went quiet and gibbs looked at her face to see she had actually fallen asleep he gave a small smile as he picked her up careful of her backside and made it to her and Ziva's room.

He gently placed her in her bed and covered her up she instantly rolled to her side and mumbled "night Daddy" as she went completely still and limp. Gibbs smiled "night Abs" he said giving a gentle kiss to the top of her head as he went to his room looking over the case before he to went to bed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. R&R Also this was my first M\F scene but do you think I should split them if there is more than one spanking scene or keep doing it like in this chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to cookieandjinx, greatcorals23, and DS2010 for being persistent on this story and for reviewing thanks guys. This chapter has spanking in it so beware if thats not your thing. Hopefully they aren't to out of character I just really wanted to do a story like this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Jimmy Palmer cleaned the scalpels as he listened to the new case intently as Emily Prentiss told him all about it. She had wandered down to see if there was anything missed during the first autopsy. When he had started talking about it with her she had jumped onto the conversation with her own information about the case it had been fun to actually compare notes.

Tony and Tim came down a half hour later Tony complaining and Tim looking slightly annoyed "I'm sorry McGee but if that was the case we would have long since solved that cold case" he said with strong conviction "but we can give it a look in case it solves it" he said not seeing any reason they shouldn't if they could as he stopped in front of their baby brother.

Tim huffed and continued to look annoyed feeling like Tony was just saying it to appease him "hey autopsy gremlin what do you have for us on the newest guest" he said using the term that Jimmy had adopted easily from Ducky. "Well I learned that this guy really likes stabbing people, but um like I told Emily when she showed me past autopsy files from this guys victims he changes from viciously stabbing to minimal stabbing and mostly choking it's weird" he said with almost fascination to his tone "Wait you told Emily" Tim said his voice carrying annoyance Jimmy blinked in confusion "um yes I also told Gibbs and that Hotch guy" he said not understanding what was upsetting Tim.

"She also told me that she believes it could be multiple personalities or a two man show" he said "they want to collect more facts before they form a complete profile" he said and Jimmy and Emily exchanged a grin. Tim seemed to glare more and Tony gave him a slight nudge and he stopped "Tim you ok?" Jimmy asked instinctively reaching out to take a look at his brothers eyes that seemed slightly to dark under them "I'm fine" he growled while waving off the younger man.

Jimmy pulled back "ok sorry your eyes…" Tim glared "are just fine" he declared as Tony shoved him towards the elevator to get rid of this situation "bye Prentiss, bye Autopsy Gremlin" he said while Tim remained silent as they left.

Emily leaned on the desk that Jimmy was doing paperwork on and asked "so Autopsy Gremlin huh what's that about?" Jimmy gave a laugh as he started that story.

Gibbs could see the aggravation on Tim's face he was also concerned about the circles under his eyes he looked like he had done a three day stake out and never changed shifts. He spoke very little to Gibbs and snapped a lot at Tony and from time Ziva he was starting to get on everybody's nerves especially Tony who was trying to keep him from diving head first into trouble.

Gibbs watched as Jimmy and Emily had come back from lunch together the two had taken to each other very easily he thought as Jimmy stopped to give Tony and Tim their coffees they had asked for when he left to eat. Tony gave a quick thanks as he turned back to his photos looking at a possible lead and not wanting to lose it Tim scowled and uttered thanks Jimmy was pretty good at letting things roll off his back a small blessing Gibbs thought considering Tim seemed to be needling everybody he also seemed to be ignoring Gibbs warnings.

Jimmy shook his head and walked away most likely to head back to autopsy and see if Ducky needed any help Emily walked beside him and seemed eager to keep talking to him while Tim just rolled his eyes. "McGee lose the attitude" Gibbs said as he passed his middle sons desk he was around just his team so had no problem issuing the reprimand he also thought he might have to send the young man to Ducky he wasn't looking to well he thought as he headed to the conference room.

Jimmy ran through the problems on his homework easily as him and Emily conversed "um Emily not that i'm not enjoying your company but uh aren't your teammates going to need you" he asked Emily gave a smile "well since we have been talking about the case I'm still being involved and if they need something they are never shy to call or text me" she informed him "plus I feel I have alot to add after discussing the case with you" she said confidently as she stretched slightly sitting on the other side of Jimmy's desk.

"Your Ducky seems to have an interesting family" she said after hearing a conversation with Dr. Mallard and his mother "ya that wasn't even the weirdest conversation those two have had" he said they both looked up when they heard the elevator make noise. They got up and walked out of the office and saw Tim wipe at his forehead "Tim" Jimmy said in shock as he went to his older brother "Dad made me come down not that I want to be here" Tim said not caring that Emily was in hearing distance. "Well Dr. Mallard stepped out to help another team with another one of our guests" he informed "but maybe I…" Tim cut Jimmy off before he could continue "no just no I'm fine" he insisted "oh really that would explain why you look like your about to pass out, or have dark circles under your eyes, or being a complete ass" Jimmy finally snapped he could handle a lot but Tim had been going at him for going on three days now.

"Really little brother that's how you want to do this fine come at me" he said looking at Jimmy rather aggressively "what no I don't want to crap" he said as Tim flew at him ducking out of the way just in time. "Ugh" Jimmy groaned as he let Tim tackle him the second time as he started to fight with Tim now willingly since he was hell bent on being angry anyway he might as well get some of his own frustrations out.

Gibbs walked into see his youngest and middle son fighting on the ground much like he had once before with Tim and Tony. He sighed as he ran to them "boys!" He hollered loudly almost making Prentiss jump who had been trying but failing to get the two men apart. Both young men froze at the yell of their surrogate father's voice. They jumped apart Tim rolling off of Jimmy and Jimmy sat up and in sync looked to the floor both embarrassed to look at the older man.

Gibbs forgot Prentiss was even there as he started into the two "what the hell are you two doing?" He demanded as he stood in front of Jimmy first "look at me" he order and slowly Jimmy looked up showing a bloody lip. "Oh you two" he muttered looking at Jimmy's lip after he crouched in front of him he looked to Tim "Tim" he said the name and he also looked up to show a slightly black eye. Neither wanted to offer up an explanation right now "um I'll just uh go see if my team needs anything" Prentiss said in way of leaving since this scene was looking all to familiar only with her own team family. If she was right and they were like their team she knew this wasn't going to end well for Tim or Jimmy.

"Timothy what has been your problem?" He asked as he pointed at them to sit on the autopsy table both sitting on the table. He heaved a sigh "I haven't been sleeping well lately" he said Gibbs looked at him for a second before asking "ok that explains the short temper but why haven't you been sleeping well and when was the last time you slept?" Tim shifted uncomfortably now "well I got new neighbors they are overly loud and party all night long so I will play my rpg online games while I wait for when I can sleep without my damned walls shaking and party rock anthem blaring into my apartment" he got out in one quick breath.

"Have you talked to your landlord" Jimmy asked as he scooted away from Tim "or try and stay with me for awhile Tim that's better than getting sleep deprived" Gibbs said Tim scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "I did they have until the end of the week to move out I thought I could handle that long without needing to go to daddy every time I'm having a little problem" he said defensively which didn't earn him a very nice look from Gibbs.

"Tim you didn't have to nessecerally stay with me you could have stayed with Abby or any other team member if you didn't need me" Gibbs told him honestly he would have liked if Tim came to him but if it came to his health he guessed he didn't give a damn who he went to as long as he did something about it. Tim did blush lightly at that "that didn't really cross my mind" he admitted embarrassingly Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. "You need sleep first of all so go some place quiet and do that be it my house or Tony's just somewhere" he said "we will deal with the fighting later" he said seeing Tim may fall asleep just sitting there "in fact Tony's going to drive you I don't need you crashing" he said as he pulled out his cell phone "you go into the office" he said to Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed as he went into Dr. Mallards office Gibbs sighed as he talked to Tony this hadn't been the first time he had to take care of fighting. Granted it wasn't when one of his brood was sleep deprived he thought as Tony came down the elevator and waved Tim over who made his way over to Tim with a slight sway. "Tim do you need to go to the doctor" he asked keeping the concern from his voice "nah just need some sleep" he insisted gibbs conceded and let them leave as he went in to talk to his youngest.

"Alright now why did you hit your brother?" he asked knowing why Tim had snapped being the same reason that Tony and Tim had a long time ago. "I figured if he was hell bent on fighting me might as well get some swings in myself" he defended Gibbs raised an eyebrow and like Jimmy always did he caved quickly "plus I was getting mad myself" he admitted while looking down at the floor.

"Are you and Ducky done for the day?" he asked Jimmy nodded "alright head to the house finish your homework I'll be along later" he told him as Jimmy got out of the chair and packed his backpack and as he got to the door "see you at home" he said as he slung his backpack on his shoulder wishing he had already gotten punished he hated waiting he thought as he got on the elevator.

Once he got to Gibbs house he set his backpack on the kitchen table and pulled out his books. His lip had a tiny split but would be ok Gibbs had checked on both boys injury's before he had them go home. He worked on his homework for a couple hours taking breaks in between on a subject that he struggled a little bit in having finished his easier subjects. He smacked his head against his book as Tim sluggishly walked into the kitchen "what's the problem" he asked his younger brother "I don't even know" he muttered into his book not looking up. Tim slid next to him as he looked at his brothers book and ran through the problem with him "thanks" he said as Jimmy looked up from his book "no problem um sorry" he said sheepishly, Jimmy nodded "me too are you starting to feel better?" he asked Tim nodded "probably going to sleep a little bit more though I should have a few more hours before dad gets here" he said as he grabbed a water and went back upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Jimmy was done and silently went upstairs to put his pack in his room and saw Tim in the top bunk he blinked a second and quietly put his pack up and smiled as he went back downstairs. Tim stumbled down the stairs thirty minutes later and fell onto the couch next to Jimmy who had put on a movie and watched it silently for a minute "done sleeping?" Jimmy asked Tim nodded "ya or I won't sleep tonight" he admitted as they watched in silence. As a couple hours passed they heard the door open and looked to it to see Gibbs walk in. Both men knew what was coming but wasn't very eager, Gibbs looked at them as he threw his keys into the bowl by his door and asked "you two ate yet?" both nodded Jimmy looked like he was about to burst. He and Ziva were the ones who wanted it done as fast as possible, the others tended to drag it out to avoid it as long as possible "alright Tim corner Jimmy you're up" Tim nodded and quickly ran to an empty corner.

Jimmy slowly got up and bit his lip lightly he was a little shaky but he guessed that was usual as Gibbs sat in his seat and pulled him across his lap. Jimmy yelped a little caught off guard as he adjusted himself and groaned when he was instantly bared instead of starting with clothing protection this meant he had really screwed up. Gibbs started with a warm up with his hand he covered every inch of Jimmy's backside who managed to stay quiet for the most part but started yelping when he got to the undercurve. Once he had a light pink shade to his backside Gibbs pulled the paddle he had hidden from his son's views when he walked in, having tucked it into his back pocket by the handle, his coat hiding it until he had taken it off before dealing with Jimmy.

He put it on jimmys backside and jimmy let out a little while and start thinking about why he had thought it had been a good idea to fight with Tim when he could have easily dodged or ran from his brother till he cooled off. He supposed he had two reason now that he thought of it Emily was there he didn't want to seem weak in front of her, plus Tim had been needling him for days and lost his own temper.

On the first smack from the paddle Jimmy cursed under his breath that had hurt like hell he thought as the paddle came down in rapid session in a pattern this time and Jimmy could feel it's sting as he started to squirm over his lap to get away from the damned paddle "ugh please stop" he begged as he got to already attended to skin. Gibbs resumed despite the younger mans begging hardening his heart against the words. After a few more minutes of struggling Jimmy had worn himself out and crying over Gibbs knee who had stopped and was rubbing his back and saying comforting words, words he wouldn't normally use with people outside his family circle.

His backside was a pretty bright cherry color as his crying subsided he decided he was never fighting again he didn't get the paddle often but he decided not to again. As Jimmy calmed down he was asked to switch places with Tim. Tim got up and without being asked just placed himself over Gibbs knee and Gibbs bared him and started with the same building spanking with his hand. He tried to hold out longer than Jimmy since he felt more guilty he couldn't believe he had hit his baby brother and all because he was tired and to be honest almost annoyed that he went from youngest son to middle son. Tony had tried to talk to him about being a older brother but Tim hadn't really cared to listen to his older brother, was that supposed to be one of the benefits he thought as he winced at a particularly hard swat.

Soon though Tim couldn't hold still any longer and he to started to squirm but managed longer than Jimmy. That was when Gibbs started with the paddle he instantly let out a sound with a swat from that, he always did no matter how many times he got the paddle it still took him by surprise.

Gibbs went a little longer with Tim than he did Jimmy since this was his second time having had this same conversation. Tim really started to cry when his dad started to get to sit spots as he felt the tears run down his cheeks he put the paddle down once he got a slightly darker red than Jimmy's backside. He rubbed Tim's back as well as he talked to him "Jimmy come sit on the couch" he told Jimmy as he sat Tim careful on the couch next to his brother once he was calmer. Both men whimpered slightly once their rear ends made contact with the couch.

Jimmy had decided to just give up on jeans and just wore his boxers Tim thought that was a good idea as he slid out of his jeans the rest of the way. "Alright boys am I going to have to have this conversation with you again?" He asked both men instantly shook their head no. "No sir" they added verbally "good I hope not your brothers I want you to have each other's backs not attack each other's backs" he said that sunk in for both young men.

Gibbs gave a rare smile trying to get rid of the tension "so what are you watching" he asked which Jimmy went into a long litany of the story as he rewound the movie. Near 11pm Tim stood up and went to bed, Jimmy fell asleep an hour later on the couch and Gibbs shook his head at one of his more quirky children. Jimmy had managed to wrap his leg around one of his arms and was half on half off the couch and Gibbs carefully picked him up and managed to get them both safely up the stairs and smiled fondly when he saw Tim asleep on the top bunk so his flailing little brother can have the bottom bunk.

Gibbs placed Jimmy under the covers and set a pillow on the floor if he fell out of the bed. He looked up to see Tim slightly awake "nice job kid" he mouthed to him "well I don't want him to get seriously hurt" he said it was really the only option ya Jim would have let him keep his bed but Tim couldn't stand to here him fall from the higher bed constantly "how long do we got to stay here" he asked knowing they were probably under house arrest figuratively speaking "a week" he mouthed back Tim nodded as he went back to sleep.

Gibbs shook his head "they're either going to kill me or keep me alive I'm not sure which one yet" he said quietly to himself as he went to bed as Hotchner's team was apparently close to coming up with a helpful profile to catch this sick bastard.


End file.
